


[Podfic] Social Time

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van Hohenheim lets his sons take him to a bar in Central City.</p>
<p>[MAJOR spoilers for Brotherhood.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Social Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Social Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570090) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## Social Time

  


**Author:** Tierfal  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
  
**Pairing:** Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Alphonse Elric/Kain Fuery, Trisha Elric/Van Hohenheim  
  
**Rating:** Teen  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  
**Summary:** Van Hohenheim lets his sons take him to a bar in Central City. [MAJOR spoilers for Brotherhood.]  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/570090) | **Wordcount:** 6034  
[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fd21dd320gwclz7/Social_Time.mp3) | **Size:** 51 MB | **Duration:** 55:19  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

**Reader's Notes:**

This was recorded for day four of the 2015 FMA Week. The theme was love. If you enjoyed this podfic, please feel free to comment here or get in touch through Tumblr. Do make sure to check out the original fic too! I had so much fun recording this, it's one of my favourite fics in the fandom. 


End file.
